


Bread wants to have fun too

by Fandom_follower



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: BL (bread love), Moaning, NSFW, Not real, Other, PB&J, Spreading, Toasted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27861037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_follower/pseuds/Fandom_follower
Summary: Bread is delicious but do you know what they think about when you're making it into something and how they feel when you're eating them?
Relationships: bread x digestive system, bread x heat, bread x jelly, bread x peanut butter





	1. Chapter 1- Toast

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently the soft middle part of bread is called the crumb??

I felt a rough hand grab me and pull me away from my brethren, the cold air hitting me all at once as I exit the safety of my plastic home. My crusts shiver from the sudden change in temperature. My back soaking in the feeling of the human's as it moves me over to wherever it decides to take me. I wonder what I will be made into, a sandwich, breadcrumbs, french bread, possibly even pair with soup? The last option makes my holes quiver. Just thought of the hot liquid being soaked into every crevis of my body makes me lavish is ecstasy, then the soft tongue of the human curling around my soft, squishy crumb. 

I snap back into reality when I feel myself being placed into a cold metal prison, what is this? Many thoughts rush through my mind as the human slowly retracts their hand and moves away from me, did I do something wrong? Suddenly, I felt myself being thrust down into darkness, the mental bars pressing hard against my spongy aliment. I subtly moan in pleasure as I felt myself being slightly compressed. 

No human could hear me, of course, I am still bread, a food item meant to be consumed therefore i can not speak. However. As a food, others like me would be able to hear me and be ripe with envy when they hear my pleasurable moans while being made into a new creation and then eaten. Oh being eaten, the best feeling in the world; silvia melting my provender, dense teeth tearing through me, the soft oesophagus pressing into my newly mushy, mangled body and the stomach acid tearing me down even further. But there is more, much more that I love about it, that I just can't put into words. 

Rising heat snaps me away from my fantasy. It is getting to high temperatures quickly, however it, for some reason, doesn't feel that bad. The metal bars catch this heat so well, I can feel the scolding iron marking my body, turning the area into a darker colour. I let a moan slip as the heat reaches its maximum. This pain... feels so virtuous. I squirm in between the tough clasp of this congenial cage, slightly grinding on the parts of me that touches the searing poles. A harsh whimper escapes me, the few soft parts of my body left quenching in satisfaction. My core feeling warm and fuzzy; if I could ejaculate like humans can I would have done so. 

All of a sudden I jump up. The bars clasping my walls suddenly releasing me making me whine from the sudden absence of warmth. I look onto the countertop, seeing a plate, butter and a knife. Just the thought for the knife gliding over my crisp body makes my viand quiver. I guess I'll find out soon what else the human with put on top of me, and if my fantasies are actually true.


	2. Chapter 2- PB&J

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new slices get a chance to be eaten and made into a beautiful sandwich, but why does it feel so... good?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably the last one, I've scared myself. What am I doing with my life?

The cold, hard plate layed underneath me. Its ceramic cover smooth and pleasant to touch. Today I was chosen to be eaten but what I will be turned into is still a mystery to me, I just can't believe I was chosen at all, afte all I an the thicc piece. No one wants me. But... for some reason, this human does. I shiver at the thought, a human that likes me of all foods? Unheard of. 

I hear the fidge door open, my none existent ear tingling with curiosity. They must be getting the ingredients to put on top of me. What could it be? Meat? Vegetables? The classic butter? The cupboard next to me is opened, I squirm in anticipation to just get a glimpse of what I will be covered in. Two clinks of glass jars hit the counter, standing tall next to my small puny plate. I stare down in embarrassment, feeling as if the jars filled with a mysterious substance were judging me, making fun of my small stature. 

Lids open with a satisfying "pop". A glittering, blund knife digging deep into its insides, scraping the edges. If I had lips I would lick them. The tool reemerges, covered in a viscid, golden brown, paste. The smooth texture making my comestible quiver. 

The substance grows closer, almost touching me, teasing me. Making me beg for, making me whimper and wine, never has I wanted this so much in my life. Finally, it touches me. The thick, glossy substance slowly soaking into my pores. I almost finish right then and there, but I can't release my delicious starches just yet. 

The spread coats me even more as the knife glides over me, the small ridges bumping into my soft, delicate, carbohydrated flesh. I let out a sweet moan, arching my crust, beseeching for more. Peanut butter sticks to me, entering my every crevice.

* * *

**POV the second slice**

********

********

I lay on the counter top, envious of my thicc brethren that gets to lay on a clean, pristine plate. Nobody even likes that piece! Its disgusting and not as good as a slice like me. My gaze shifts from the slab of bread to the newly opened jar. A purple substance caked the inside edges giving the glass a slight violet glow. 

The human licks the knife that had peanut butter sticking to it, silvia slowly dripping down the dull blade. I tremble as I stare at the enzyme incased liquid that almost touches my sensitive crumb. However, the human wipes it away before it can get close enough to me. My none verbal sigh indication of how disappointed I am because of it. 

Plunged into the depths of the jelly jar, the blade twirls inside of it scooping up a heaping tower of jiggling goop. It drips down the sides of the knife, making my insides swirl. Quickly, it moves to me and imedently slams down inside of me all at once. Groaning in pleasure, I sliver around trying to get it to drench me in its succulent juices. Eventually, it's spread all over me, covering every square inch. The coolness off the jelly making me continuously moan. 

Before I could embellish in the pleasure, I was carefully picked up by the delicate, tense human hands, making my areas tingle in delight. I was flipped and hastily tossed ontop my worthless acquaintance, however the mixture between the two substances made me wish I could release my built up pleasure swirling inside me; the heaviness of the jelly weighing me down and compressing me into the sandwhich, making me feel whole. 

The knife slices through my skin, crumbs falling off my soft stature. I stifles a scream. This is the best part, being cut into two, becoming a different shape entirely. I can hear the muffled moans of my brethren, they are so weak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've read this far, you're as bad as me. Loser.

**Author's Note:**

> Next part is not related to this. They are not toast just new slices. If I've made any mistakes just let me know, thanks.


End file.
